The world is quickly becoming a world of instant or near instant information availability. Certain of this information are photographs and videos. In addition, intelligent wireless devices and apps allow for the transfer of this information quickly, seamlessly and effortlessly. It is estimated that over one trillion digital photos will be taken in 2015 with the vast majority being taken by mobile phone cameras. Further, there are now over 6 billion mobile phones owned and actively used in the world or which approximately 4 billion have cameras associated.
There are 2 Billion individuals in the world who wear prescription eyeglasses and over an estimated 300 Million pairs of eyeglasses sold in the world each year. Conventional eyeglasses may not include a camera, mainly because eyeglasses/eyewear are perceived to be a fashion item by the consumer. Attaching a conventional camera to eyewear by any conventional techniques may distract from the cosmetics or fashion-look of the eyeglasses or eyewear. Examples in the present disclosure may address some of the shortcomings in this field.